Les fées de Fairy Tail aiment Juvia et ses potions
by Saul-Chan
Summary: Juvia tente encors de séduire Gray à l'aide d'une potion douteuse, seulement tout ne fonctionne pas comme prévu et Natsu en fait les frais pour le plus grand bonheur des fées de Fairy Tail. Yaoi Gray/Natsu.


Salut ^^ !

Malheureusement, les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, domage ..., ils sont donc à Hiro Mashima.

Voilà, bonne lecture =) !

* * *

><p><strong>Les fées de Fairy Tail aiment Juvia et ses potions :<strong>

GRAY-SAMA ! JUVIA VOUS A APPORTÉ UNE BOISSON POUR VOUS RAFFRECHIR !

Ah merci Juvia, cet idiot de Salamander ma assoiffé.

Et c'est ainsi que tous commença, … euh … non, en faite ça commençait par ça :

Alors que Gray et Natsu se bagarrèrent comme il le pouvaient quand Erza avait le dos tourné, Juvia jubilait de donner à boire sa nouvelle potion à son « Gray-sama », potion qui n'était autre qu'un aphrodisiaque surpuissant augmentant le charme de la personne qui l'ingurgitait et rendant cette personne attiré fortement par la première personne dont elle croisait le regard par la suite.

C'est donc ainsi, que Juvia l'apporta à son idole juste après que ce dernier aille assommé le dragon slayer de feu.

Et donc Gray la remercia et bla bla bla idiot de Salamander bla bla bla … et il bu la boisson que lui tendait la jeune fille de la pluie sans réfléchir plus que ça.

Seulement il avait fermé les yeux en buvant la mixture et au moment de les rouvrir, … vous l'avez deviné Natsu c'était relevé envoyant sans le faire exprès la demoiselle voler dans les hauteurs de la guilde des fées. Ce qui devait arriver arriva …, la potion de Juvia pour une fois avait atteint sa destination première et fonctionna ! Progrès énorme !

Félicitation :

Juvia monte d'un niveau !

+ 1 en chance

+ 1 en agilité

+ 1 en sagesse

Juvia apprend « Kick *»

Prochain niveau : Gray doit voir Juvia en première =D !

…plus sérieusement (1)…

Le résultat était là : Gray avait bu la potion et le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui du pourfendeur de dragon de feu.

L'atmosphère changea autour d'eux, d'un coup, le mage de glace qui était habituellement a -0 °C eu très chaud, il lui restait son sous-vêtement et son pantalon de sa précédente dispute mais ses derniers disparurent. Natsu le fit donc remarquer le rouge aux joues.

Gray … tu es tous nu …

Je sais Natsu, mais j'ai tellement chaud …

Gray le regardait avec un regard des plus troublant en lui annonçant cette phrase, un regard empli de désir et en contradiction dégageant un charme saint, on pouvait y lire tous le respect et la place qu'avait le fils d'Igneel dans le cœur du mage de glace mais aussi le besoin pressant, qu'il éprouvait. Son corps nu était maintenant tous contre Natsu se frottent de façon sensuel et langoureuse contre le sien. Et se rapprochant de son l'oreille, il lui susurra :

Natsu aide moi à me débarrasser de cette chaleur, s'il te plait.

… D … Dac-cord.

Il ne pouvait lui résister et le Salamander le savait au fond de lui il ne voulait pas lui résister. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il lui demandait de toujours remettre ses vêtements ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que notre dragon slayer ce retenait de lui sauter dessus … mais là Gray était nu donc la pauvre résistance avait cédé sa place à l'envie. Les deux jeunes garçons s'embrassèrent passionnément, chacun cherchent à mener la danse. Aucun des deux n'avait de l'expérience en la matière, mais l'on devinait qu'ils savaient si prendre étant donné les délicieux gémissements provenent de leurs bouches mais aussi ceux venent des autres membres de la guilde plus que réceptifs à la vision des deux jeunes en pleine débauche.

Oui, les presque amants ce trouvaient toujours dans la guilde parmi un nombre impressionnant de mages, de Juvia évanouit, et de fées yaoistes, hommes ou femmes qui remerciait l'être aillent provoqué ce merveilleux spectacle.

Il était claire que personne n'oserait déranger les deux mages, pour des raisons plus ou moins différentes, Makarov demanda donc à Fried de lancer un sort rendent l'espace où les deux amants se trouvaient, invisible et insonorisé. Mais de nombreux regards le dissuadèrent de suivre exactement les ordres du maître de guilde. Habilement le sort ne fonctionna que sur ceux qui ne désireraient pas les voir et les entendre. Après tous pourquoi ne pas ce gêner de profiter du spectacle puisque les deux imbéciles n'avaient pas pris la peine de se cacher ?

Loin de se soucier de ce qui les entouraient, Natsu et Gray continuaient leur échange, Gray déposait plusieurs baisés fiévreux sur la mâchoire de Natsu tendis que ce dernier caressait chaques parcelles de peau du brun qui lui était accessible. Le mage de glace dériva sur le cou découvert, marquent la chaire tendre de son compagnon.

Gray, poussé par le feu qui lui brûlait les entrailles prenait sans mal le dessus, goûtant le dragon slayer, humant son parfum, Natsu était comme un bonbon, non, il avait le goût d'un bonbon.

Natsu gémissa de plus belle quand son amant lui titilla l'un de ses petits bouts de chaire rose, Gray le mordillait, se délectant des sons de son partenaire, puis il glissa vers le nombril miment l'acte faisant rougir Natsu qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder. Gray fut gêné par le pantalon de son dragon et se permis de lui retirer non sans toucher les magnifiques jambes qu'il découvrait, provoquant un gémissement plus sensuel que les autres en passant à un certain endroit. Le brun retira aussi le boxer de son amant en répétant ses gestes précédant faisant gémir de nouveau Natsu. Il remonta avec empressement capturer les lèvre si tentantes du visage rougissant de Natsu et parti dans un baisé passionné et langoureux pendant qu'une de ses mains masturbait son compagnon. Ils n'étaient plus que luxure, désire et passion.

Avant que Natsu ne puisse jouir, Gray l'allongea sur une table en lui écartant les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à la verge de son amant qu'il lécha légèrement de haut en bas en continuant sur les cuisses fermes pour finir devant son anus qu'il pénétra du bout de sa langue obtenant un cri aigue empli de plaisir de son propriétaire. Tout en effectuant sa douce torture le mage de glace présenta trois doigts au Salamander qui se mis à les lécher activement sans hésitation. Les deux garçons n'en pouvaient presque plus tant leur bas ventre les brûlaient. Gray fit donc rentrer un doigt dans l'entre chaude et séré de son amant et se mit a déposer des baisés sur la verge dressé de son compagnon. Il inséra un deuxième doigt en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux qui firent se crisper Natsu.

Le mage de glace accueilla entièrement le sexe de son partenaire dans sa bouche et se mit à faire de longs va et vient qui eurent pour effets de calmer le dis partenaire qui se remit a pousser de nombreux gémissements. Natsu mis une de ses mains dans les cheveux doux de son seme dans la vaine tentative de lui faire accélérer le rythme. Dans un dernier va et vient, Gray inséra un troisième doigt et termina de préparer son amant. Il revint l'embrasser, mêlant derechef leur langues dans un ballet millénaire, écartant les jambes fines de son compagnon et commençant à le pénétrer doucement, s'arrêtant quand Natsu gémissait de douleur pour le détendre a l'aide de nombreuses caresses et de baisés, et, continuant de s'enfoncer dans l'entre chaude et si serré qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Gray s'arrêta pour regarder son amant, Natsu avait la respiration saccadée, il avait quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui voilaient le visage et avait de délicieuses rougeurs aux joues. Il n'en revenait pas de voir Natsu aussi soumis et attirant. Puis obtenant l'accord de son compagnon, Gray qui s'était arrêté une fois entièrement en lui, commença ses mouvements de va et vient provoquant chez son partenaire des gémissements de plaisir beaucoup plus fort que les précédents, et quand il eu atteint un certain point ce furent des cris qui lui arrivait au oreilles attisant son désir pour son amant. Les deux jeunes accélérèrent le rythme, le mage de glace touchant toujours le même endroit, criant leur plaisir charnel. Au moment ou l'étau de chaire se resserra sur la verge de Gray, Natsu poussa un dernier cri atteignant le septième ciel, rapidement suivi de son amant, tout deux criants le nom de l'autre dans la jouissance.

Est-il utile de préciser l'état des membres de Fairy Tail après ce spectacle ? OUI !

Alors que Makarov était dans son coin à ruminer ses pensées sur une nouvelle génération trop impudique, Les fées s'étaient données à cœur joie de regarder ce qui ce passait sous leurs yeux, Erza était heureuse de voir que ses petits protégés l'avaient enfin écouté et qu'ils ne se faisaient plus la guerre mais l'amour (2), Lucy imaginait déjà de nouvelles fictions plus que compromettantes de ses deux camarades dont elle contait déjà les résumés à Levy, Kanna buvaient encore plus d'alcool en regardant l'avenir des deux garçons dans ses cartes, et discrètement, bien cacher derrière les colonnes de bois qui soutenaient l'étage supérieure de la guilde, il y avait Luxus et Gajeel qui regardaient chacun de leur côté le couple avec, chacun, un abondant saignement du nez créant une mare a leur pieds et avaient les joues légèrement colorées de rouge. Juvia, elle, était toujours évanouie, mais elle s'était réveiller avant que son « Gray-sama » n'aille fini de faire l'amour à Natsu et sous le choque du trop plein d'émotion elle s'était de nouveau évanouie, d'ailleurs d'autres membres de Fairy Tail gisaient au sol.

Autant vous dire que quand la potion n'agissait plus, la tête de nos deux amants était plus que eux … hum bizarre. En effet, ils avaient tout deux les yeux exorbité, la mâchoire tombante et le teint comme une tomate bien rouge d'avoir fait ça devant tous leur compagnons de guilde dans cette même guilde et de voir le corps de l'autre nu, couvert de taches blanchâtres et de suçons bien évidents. Choqués, ils ne bougeaient plus. Ce fut Erza avec l'aide de Lucy et Levy qui les ramenèrent dans leur chambre au dortoir de la guilde pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur esprit en toute tranquillité, du moins à condition que les trois demoiselles sortent et arrêtent de les mitrailler avec des appareils photos magiques en les installent dans des positions plus que douteuses profitant toujours de leur état de choque. Pauvre Gray et Natsu …

Mais cette aventure plus que spéciale eu au moins pour effets bénéfiques de donner une nouvelle activité au deux mages et de nombreuses fictions yaoistes signé Lucy Heartfilia pour une guilde de fées heureuses.

The End.

* * *

><p>* Je fais référence à l'attaque finale de Lucy quand elle s'occupe de sauver l'agence pris en otage par une guilde noire dans laquelle son père est sensé travailler après avoir fait faillite.<p>

(1) parce que mon humour est débile . (oui, ...je pense pas que quelqu'un comprenne que je fait allusion à Pokémon ... )

(2) faite la guerre pas l'amour … euh non, faite l'amour pas la guerre.

Sinon je sais que Luxus s'est fait virer de Fairy Tail mais j'aime bien ce personnage, au fond c'est un gentil très bête, donc ne soyer pas étonné de le voir dans mes fics sur Fairy Tail.

Bon, j'espère que ma deuxième fanfiction vous a plus et que je ne me suis pas trop ratée -_-', pour les fautes de français je vous assure que je fait de mon mieux, mais je vais justement au collège pour m'améliorer, sinon on ma conseillé de prendre une beta mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce concept et comment mis prendre, je suis une amatrice, pardonner moi -_-' …, à part ça, j'ai légèrement l'impression d'avoir fait une espèce de PWP, ça aussi c'est un concept nouveau pour moi -_-"' ...

Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à une prochaine fic ^^ !


End file.
